Time Twister
by Confuzzled2011
Summary: What happens when the Outsiders come visit me in 2007? Temporarily on hold until I finish more stories.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Outsiders get transported into 2007. My first attempt at this kinda story. Please r&r but no flames!

We were reading the Outsiders in English. I was surprised to find that I actually liked the book. I normally hate reading. Maybe it's the fact that I can relate to it sort of. Well I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Morghan. I'm 16 and live with my older brother and cousin. It sucks most of the time. My parents, grandparents, and godparents died in a plane crash on the way to Vegas. My cousin decided to get custody of me and my brother. My cousin, Quinn, is 20. My brother, Dylan is 17. You might think its great to live with an older brother and cousin who party a lot. Well its not. They decided since I'm a 14 year old girl I need rules. Stupid ones to like no smoking, no drinking, no cussing, and curfew at 12. You might think that's not that much, but for me it is. The good thing is I got real good at sneaking around. I do pretty much all of those things. My school is kind of like the outsiders, rich against poor. Except that the rich and poor are also divided into little groups amongst themselves. Me, I don't really fit into any of those groups. I have friends in a lot of them, even in some of the rich kids. I like to do my own thing on my own time, my own way. Alright now on with the story.

I was walking out of my 4th period English class thinking about how much my life was like the book. I was spacing out until one of my friends snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Hello earth to Morghan, anyone there?" yeah, I know I have weird friends. I looked up and saw my friends Kris, Gavin, Maddie, and Destiney.

"Hey what's up?" I asked nonchalantly

"Nuttin much wanna ditch?" Gavin asked

"Yeah I guess." They slipped into the crowd and made their way to the door closest to their next class. Once outside they each lit up a cigarette. Gavin pulled out a flask and started drinking. He asked me if I wanted some. "Naw, I'm good can't go home drunk unless I wanna get beat." Of course I wouldn't really get beat, but I would get grounded or slapped maybe. He knew what I meant. My cousin and brother were real cool about letting me have people over just as long as I wasn't alone with a guy. They seem to think I can't handle myself or that I'm a slut or something. I mean I have had my fair share of boyfriends but I'm still a virgin. When school was let out we decided to head to my house because it was the only parent free house where we wouldn't get in trouble if one of us was drunk. I was allowed to have friends who got drunk as long as I didn't and they could crash at our house if they don't break anything. My cousin and bro (who will be referred to as the guys from now on) are always on me about keeping my grades up. I do, I have straight A's. Me, Kris, Gavin, Maddie, and Destiney got back to the house. Me and Gavin started to make out. We knew that the guys weren't there so we could. I don't know if they knew that Gavin was my boyfriend but if they did they hadn't said anything which would be weird. Me and Gavin finally stopped making out when we heard a car pull up.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked

"I don't know lets get on the computer and watch a movie." Maddie said

"What movie?"

"How about the Fast and the Furious?" I suggested

"How many times are we going to watch that?" Kris complained

"Hey! it's a good movie. When we're done we'll watch grandma's boy."

"Ok fine."

So we went to the basement to watch the movies and get on the computer. I got on the computer last because I wanted to watch my movie first. When my movie was over I got onto the computer. I decided to read some fan fiction on the Outsiders. I know is weird cuz I hate to read, but I can't get enough of the book. I was in the middle of reading a really good story when I heard yelling upstairs. I thought the guys had got in another fight that I was going to need to break up. What I saw I wasn't prepared for. I went upstairs and there in my living room were the guys from the Outsiders. I looked outside and was relieved to find that the guys had left for a few hours at least.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled. They all stopped and stared at me.

"I don't know we were just in my living room watching TV and all of the sudden we landed here." Darry said.

"Ok who are you?" I asked. I knew who they were of course but if I let them know I might disrupt the space time continuum or something.

"Oh I'm Darry, these are my brothers Sodapop and Ponyboy, Steve, Dally, Two-Bit, Johnny."

"So where are we?" Pony asked

"You my friends are in Fort Wayne, Indiana in 2007!"

"What how's that possible?"

"I don't know. Maybe the governments working on a secret experiment or something." yes, I know I'm kinda paranoid but that's part of my charm.

"Wow, okay." Just then my friends came up from the basement and stopped dead in their tracks.

"What's going on here? Who are they?" Destiney asked

"Hey guys, this is Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Steve, Dally, Johnny, and Two-Bit. They came here from the past." I said as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

"What are you going to do with them you know how the guys are about you?" Maddie asked

"Shit I didn't think about that!"

"Don't cuss and who are the guys?" Darry asked

"She'll talk how she wants and the guys are her brother and cousin. They live here." Gavin said. Some of the guys looked shocked that anyone would talk to Darry that way. Others were smirking knowing he was gonna get it. I looked at Darry and could see that he wasn't a happy camper haha.

"Gavin I can talk for myself thank you very much. And don't talk to my guests like that." I said smirking at him.

"Morghan, don't tell me how to talk and your welcome very much." He came over and kissed me for like a minute. "Love you babe." he smirked knowing I hated to be called babe. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Hun, don't call me babe. You know what I'll do." I said just as sweet as my smile.

"Ooh Ooh, what'll she do?" Two-Bit asked excitedly

Gavin got a mischievous look in his eyes and I was worried about what he would say. " She'll withhold sex for a week." He said smirking. I was hellafied pissed. The guys had looks of shock but Steve, Dally, and Two-Bit were smiling and laughing.

"Gavin! You know I will do that to you but you don't need to go spreading our business." Everyone looked shocked except for Maddie and Destiney. Dally, Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit were really laughing now. Gavin looked shocked. He didn't think that I would say something like that about our relationship to other people. Pony and Johnny were red in the ears and blushing like mad. Darry and Kris were shocked.

"wait a minute how old are you?" Dally asked

"14" Pony and Johnny looked even more shocked. The guys were laughing harder and Maddie and Destiney were laughing with them knowing what I was doing. Darry and Kris were still dumbfounded. I started laughing so hard that I fell down. I mean it was truly a hilarious sight if you were watching us. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"You.. Should.. Have.. Seen.. Your.. Faces…" I gasped out between laughs.

"Wait you mean you were just joking?" Darry asked incredulously

"Yup, yup."

"Wow I think you and Two-Bit are gonna get along just fine."

"Me thinks so too." I said

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about her. She's always like that. You should see her when she's hyper or has had sugar." Maddie said

"Great" Dally said

"So what's all of this stuff?" Pony asked

"Well we have cell phones, dvd players, CD players, VCRs, and computers." I said

"What are those?"

"C'mon I'll show you." We took them all around the house showing them things they didn't have in their time. We had to explain them all. The guys decided to watch a movie. Haha my friends know what's going to happen.

"Wanna watch some of my favorite movies?" I asked excitedly while my friends groaned.

"Sure." They all said. I went to the DVD collection and grabbed Fast and the Furious, 2 Fast 2 Furious, Tokyo Drift, and Gone in 60 seconds. My friends groaned. I put Fast and the Furious in first.

"What are they about?" Johnny asked

"Cars and street racing." I said

"You like cars?" Steve asked

"Totally I love them. You should see some of the cars they have now! They are awesome."

"That's cool I like cars to."

"Cool now everyone quiet the movies about to start." I ordered. We watched all 4 movies and I was extremely happy. My friends weren't because they had seen them all a million times. Everyone else seemed to like them.

"So?" I asked hoping to get at least one of them to like them.

"That was awesome" Steve said

"That was really cool" Two-Bit said and everyone else agreed. I was even more happy.

"Why would they do truck heists or steal all of those cars or bet so much money on a race?" Pony asked. I had to chuckle at him.

"They did the truck heists to pay the bills. They stole cars in Gone in 60 seconds for fun until they had to do it to save a life. They bet so much money on races because its how they pay to work on the cars. Things are way more expensive now then they were in your time. A car can costs hundreds of thousands of dollars." I explained

"That's a lot of money" Pony said.

"Yeah." As soon as I got done saying that the guys walked in. I hadn't even heard the cars. Luckily it didn't look like there was going to be a party tonight but I was going to have some explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The guys walked in and they stopped dead in their tracks. They stared expectantly at me and when I don't say anything Quinn starts yelling.

"What the hell is going on here Morghan?!"

"Um this is Darry, Pony, Soda, Steve, Dally, Johnny, and Two-Bit."

"Why are they here and how do you know them?"

"They're kinda from the past."

"You expect us to believe that shit?"

"it's the truth!"

"Whatever you are responsible for them then. If they cause trouble its your ass not ours." He said. Quinn and Dylan walked upstairs and shut the door and turned on the music.

"Wow real nice family you got there? And where are your parents?" Steve asked

"Yeah my family's full of love. My parents died a couple months back."

"Oh, I'm sorry ours did too." Soda said. Morghan looked at the clock and noticed it was 10:30.

"You guys staying here tonight?" she asked her friends

"Yeah its to late to go home without getting yelled at."

"Alright, well I guess we can all sleep in the basement. I guess we'll have to take you guys to school tomorrow. You'll have to go until we can send you back."

"We're all in high school though."

"Yeah, us to. We're all 16."

"Oh. You look younger then that."

"I know I do."

"Yeah but y'all are gonna have to wear some of my brother's or cousins clothes."

"I am not wearing some of you brother's or cousin clothes." Dally said coolly

"Yeah you are. If not everyone's gonna be talking about how weird you guys are."

"Whatever."

"alright night guys."

We woke up the next morning and got ready.

"Alright we have to take two cars." I said

"Who's driving?" Two-Bit asked

"I am and Kris can."

"Can you even drive?." Steve said

"Technically I'm not supposed to. I'm not allowed to get my license until I'm 18."

"Fine"

"Alright I can take Gavin, Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, and Dally. Kris you take Maddie, Dstiney, Pony, and Johnny."

"What car am I taking?" Kris asked

"Umm, you can take the Maxima."

"Can't I take the Skyline?" he whined

"No. that car is mine and I'm not letting you get it impounded for not being able to get away from the cops."

"Why would the cops go after him for the car?" Dally asked

"The car isn't legal in the U.S. its from Japan. I spent a lot of time and money in fixing it up."

"Fine what are you taking?" Kris asked

"Hmmm lets see how bout the… 240 SX." I said

"We going to races later?"

"Yeah, I need some money though."

"Alright I think I have some in my stash you can use."

"Thanks."

We got in the cars and started driving to school. On the way there I was talking to the guys.

"How many cars do you have?" Steve asked. I counted in my head.

"5"

"Are they all as nice as this?"

"Yeah, some are better. The Skyline is one of the fastest. I put NOS in all of the cars."

"What's NOS?"

"NOS is nitrous. It makes the car go faster. I don't use it often though because it burns up the motor."

"Do you do all the work on your cars yourself or do you have someone else do it?" Dally asked

"I do. I even work on the guys cars. They don't know much about them."

"So you race. You any good?" Two-Bit asked

"Oh god you shouldn't have asked that." Gavin said

"Why not?"

"You know what I can drive just as good as any of the guys. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't race. Female racers get no respect."

"You finished yet?" Gavin asked

"Yeah"

"Good now how about you show these boys your skill on the freeway."

"I guess…"

"What you know you aren't that good?"

"Oh I know I'm good. I already have a bunch of tickets and a record though. I can't afford to go to Wood again."

"C'mon lets just go for a ride. Besides you know Wood ain't that bad."

"Fine lets go, but if we get pulled over you are switching me seats."

"Ok."

"What's Wood?" Soda asked

"Wood is juvi."

"You've been in juvi? How many times?"

"To many"

"C'mon tell them Morghan." Gavin urged

"Fine I've been in 20 times in the past two years." I looked in the rear-view mirror and noticed that Dally had a look of shock and impression at the same time.

"What didn't think a girl could do that?"

"No, I've never seen or heard of it happening. What'd you do?"

"Drinking, smoking, running away, fights, street racing, joy riding, and boosting."

"Wouldn't you get longer for joyriding and boosting?" I got a far away look in my eyes and I knew it.

"Yeah, I got sent to Camp GreenLake for 10 months when I was 12. You ever been in?" Of course, I knew the answer but I couldn't let on that I did. Dally got a look of pride on his face.

"Yes as a matter of fact I have. Been in so many times that whenever something happens I get hauled in for questioning." We just arrived at the freeway to find that it was empty. I started accelerating. I got up to 120 within 5 seconds. I kept going faster until I reached 150 a few seconds later. I started to slow down. Once I was slow enough I turned around and drove to school. I told Gavin to go to class then took the guys to the office.

"Ms. Covington. Why are you late?" I put on an innocent face

"I had some family friend's come in from out of town and I needed to get them ready for school. I'm here to get them registered."

"Ok what are their names?"

"Steve, Soda, Dally, and Two-Bit." She looked suspicious.

"Those are their real names?" she asked

"Yeah, their parents loved the book." the guys all looked confused. I gave them a we'll talk later look.

"Alright fill these out then go to class." She handed them forms. I stayed with them until they finished and she had me show them around. I got a lot of nasty stares. Alright, so I wasn't the most popular person in school. I don't care though. Half of the people are scared of my brother and even of me. I did have a lot of people who respected me for my driving skills though. The day was going to be tough.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I am going to put in a slight crossover with the fast and the furious in some chapters. I said it was in Fort Wayne, Indiana at the beginning of the story but its in L.A. I'm going to start a prequel to this story about her time at CGL.

Me, Pony, and Johnny ended up having all the same classes. We were quietly talking in 3rd period.

"How do you like school so far?" I asked

"Its cool." Pony said

"Its ok, at least the teachers don't treat me like I' stupid like they did back home."

"Yeah if y'all need any help with homework just ask me. I may not like school but I'm smart."

"Ok."

"Hey lets ditch 4th period." I didn't want them to know about the book.

"Why?"

"I just need to get some air and clear my head, you know with all of the stuff that's been going on. Don't worry you won't get in trouble." I added when Pony looked reluctant.

"Ok, I guess but just this once."

"Don't worry we'll be back for 5th period."

After class was over we met up with the rest of the gang. We all had the same passing periods coincidentally. Haha that's a funny word. Back to what I was saying. They all agreed that we should skip 4th period. We went to our usual spot. When we got there we each got out a pack of cigarettes and lit up. Pony and Johnny stared.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing just didn't really expect you to smoke that's all."

"Oh, I do. You all want one?" I offered holding up my pack. They each took one out of my pack and no one else's, haha I feel special. I finished my cigarette and realized that my pack was gone.

"Yo, Maddie hand me a smoke." she did. I was kinda like the unofficial leader of our group, except not really.

"What are we doing tonight?" Maddie asked

"Races, I need some money." I said

"You gonna race Dom?"

"Naw, I'm going to get in on one of the smaller races this time."

Just then we heard my brother's voice around the corner. I quickly put my cigarette out and put a piece of gum in my mouth. My brother turned the corner with a few friends. I knew them and we didn't really care for each other that much. He looked at all of us and got an angry look on his face.

"Morghan what are you doing out here? I thought we told you not to smoke!" he yelled and his friends smirked. They loved watching me get yelled at.

"I'm not smoking! I needed a break from school so I came out here with my friends. You are such a freaking hypocrite you are doing the exact same thing, except you're probably going to get high!" I yelled and he looked even more pissed off. He slapped me in the face. His friends laughed. They had seen us fight before so had my friends, but the guys hadn't and they weren't looking to happy right now. I put my hand up as if telling them to be cool.

"Don't yell at me like that! I'm your older brother and you will do as I say!"

"Don't hit me and don't tell me what to do. I will do whatever the hell I want!" I yelled and punched him in the face. I'm a good fighter. You don't want to mess with me or get me to the point where I'm going to fight you. It takes a lot to get me mad enough to fight and when you do you better watch out.

"That's why you are always going to Wood. Cuz you do whatever the hell you want. You never use your head." he went on until I had had enough and hit him again. This started another fight between us and our friends looked on in amusement. After we finished he started talking again.

"Just go back to class! You've gotten better by the way."

"I was and thanks so have you." This was normal routine for us. We get in a fight and then all is well between brother and sister. The gang just looked confused. Dylan and his friends walked off leaving us alone.

"What was that?" Steve asked

"That was the relationship between me and my bro. a loving one isn't it?"

"Yeah tons of love there. I can't believe he hit you like that."

"Its no biggie it happens all the time. We always fight, then when we're done all is fine."

"Wow"

"Yup now lets go to 5th period then we have lunch so meet me at the car."

We went to our 5th period classes. The rest of the day was pretty boring. I couldn't wait for the races tonight. I love street races and so do my friends. I hope the gang doesn't start any problems. I'm pretty good friends with Dom and his team and I don't want to mess that up. The guys were going out tonight so they wouldn't be a problem. They've never caught me going to the races before. We were going to have to go shopping after school for the guys. It was going to be lots of fun.

We just got out of school and were going to the mall. We had to stop at the house so I could grab some money. I grabbed $1,000 for the guys. We spent a few hours at the mall. The guys only spent about $700 or $800 and I spent the rest. We went back to the house to get ready except for Gavin and Kris. The boys went into my parents old room to get ready. Me, Maddie, and Destiney went into my room. We were all the same size so we shared clothes. They couldn't buy this kind of clothes because of their parents. I put on a black jean skirt that when mid thigh, a red cami, and black flip-flops. Maddie was wearing a white mid thigh leather skirt, a white cami, and white knee high boots. Destiney was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a baby blue wife beater, and blue forces. We walked down stairs where the boys were waiting they all looked shocked at what me and Maddie were wearing. Gavin and Kris had just got dropped off Gavin's older brother. They walked in and Gavin kissed me and Kris kissed Maddie. They do stuff like that all of the time even though they don't go out.

"Are you guys going out?" Pony asked

"Nope" Pony looked relieved. This could end bad if they do end up together.

"O then why were you kissing?"

"We just do. Its kind of like a friends with benefits thing." Maddie answered. Yeah, they had messed around before.

"What's that?" Johnny asked

"Its where we can mess around with each other and still go out with other people cuz we're just friends." They nodded and we left. It sure was going to be an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention: I am working on new chapters and new stories right now. I'm sorry its been a long wait but I have gotten busy with school and things. I have been writing but I keep getting new ideas for stories and writing them down. I will post up new chapters for this story as soon as I can get some ideas. If you have any let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

We took two cars to the races. We took my '64 Impala and the Skyline. The riding arrangements were the same as the morning. I haven't really got to know any of the guys personally but I think I will over the weekend. It has been a little hectic today. I really hope things go alright tonight. We pulled up to the races and got out of the cars. Hector came over and was talking to me and Dom and the Torreto team pulled up a few minutes later like always.

"Hey Morghan." Dom said

"Hey Dom." I said

"Who are they?"

"Oh just some family friends that moved here. This is Dally, Johnny, Steve, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Two-Bit, and Darry."

"Like from the book?" Mia asked

"Yeah I guess their parents were like obsessed with it or something." I tossed the guys another we'll talk later looks.

"So are you racing tonight?" Dom asked

"Yeah if you got a race for me."

"How about we have a ladies night. You want to race Letty?"

She was real excited about racing. Dom hardly ever let her race. "Yeah"

"How much?" I asked

"2 grand. Hector can you find me two more racers?"

"Sure. Any girls who want to try and beat Letty and Morghan step up, the race is 2 grand."

There were two girls who came forward. They were both newbies. The first one looked like she was here on her own, but the second was probably just racing her boyfriends car.

The race was started after Hector got the all clear from Leon on the scanners. The second girl was pretty much out of the race right off the line; the first girl had more success but still couldn't catch Letty and Morghan. They were neck and neck with each other, one or the other edging ahead the whole way. They were a little ways away from the line when Morghan hit her NOS and won the race by a few car lengths. Normally Letty would be mad if she lost but she and Morghan were cool.

"Nice race chica." Letty said

"Thanks, you did good to."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Are you going to finally come to the party tonight?"

"Ummm..."

Two-Bit overheard her and butted into the conversation. "We would love to."

"Two-Bit what are you doing?"

"Answering her question for you."

"Fine we'll come Letty."

"Great, oh and if you drink don't let Dom see you."

"Oh I won't."

The other races happened and they all went to the Torreto for the party. The cops never came and busted up the races so that was a good sign for the night at least. They were outside the house talking.

"Alright what two people aren't drinking who know how to drive?" I asked

"Well Pony isn't drinking either way, but I'll drive one car." Darry said

"I'll drive to." Destiney said

"Alright let's go."

They all split once they got inside. Pony and Johnny decided to hang out with Morghan. Morghan went in the kitchen and made sure Dom wasn't in there before getting a drink. She grabbed some juice and put vodka in it.

"You know I don't think your supposed to be drinking little girl." A voice said behind her

She turned around. "Vince Damnit you scared me! What's up?"

"Nothing but I was wondering why I come in here to find the 16 year old girl I see as almost a sister is drinking, especially when she has two younger kids who are around the same age as her watching. Aren't you supposed to be setting a good example?"

"Well Pony has strict instructions against and I don't think Johnny drinks and he's 16 by the way. Any way aren't you supposed to be with some skank not watching over me?"

"Oh you wound me Morghan. I just wanted to say hi to my favorite teenager."

"Awww V you shouldn't have. Haha so really what's been going on lately?"

"Nothing the usual you know racing and working. But seriously Morghan you shouldn't be drinking."

"V don't worry I can hold my alcohol unlike some people."

"Oh you can hold your alcohol? You want to test that theory?"

"You mean a drinking game? Or how bout body shots?" I asked jokingly

"You have no idea how wrong or illegal that would be. But yes a drinking contest. It wouldn't be fair if you were against me so how about Jesse?"

"Fine go get him and make sure that Dom won't come in here."

"You're scared of him finding out that you're drinking?"

"Hells yeah! That dude is pretty scary sometimes."

"Alright. Yo Jesse!" Vince called to him after he walked in the room.

"What do you say to having a drinking competition with Morghan to see if she can hold her alcohol as well as she thinks?"

"Sure. What are we drinking?"

"How about beer?" Vince suggests

"Nope I don't drink beer."

"How can you not drink beer?"

"I just don't. Vodka, Tequila, or Rum and Coke."

"Ok how about Tequila." Jesse said

"Whatever you want."

Gavin walked in after I said that. "Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm going to have a drinking contest with Jesse."

"Are you sure what are you using?"

"Tequila."

"You know how you get after you've had to much tequila and the morning after."

"Don't worry as long as someone is able to make sure I get home and that the guys don't find out I'll be fine."

"Alright whatever you say."

"Let's do this."

They did shot after shot of tequila and they were both getting hammered. There was a crowd after the 6th shot. I mean who wouldn't love to see a 14 year old trying to out drink the mad scientist. They did about 25 shots before they were both completely wasted. They were both trying to take their 26th when Jesse dropped his shot glass onto the table and Morghan's glass made it up to her mouth. Everyone cheered for her. She tried to stand up but was fell back down. Luckily Gavin was there to catch her.

"You okay Morghan?" He asked

"Yeah!" I said and started making out with him

He broke away. "Alright let's go get everyone and tell them its time to leave. Nice seeing you Vince and Jesse." They nodded at him.

Gavin was able to find everyone and get them out to the car. Some were kind of drunk, but no one as drunk as Morghan.

"What happened to her?" Two-Bit asked

"26 shots of tequila. She was having a drinking contest with Jesse to prove to Vince she could hold her alcohol." Gavin explained

"Oh god not again." Maddie complained.

"What?" Dally asked

"IF she has to much tequila she gets really crazy. You'll see it soon."

"Hey baby." Morghan said to Two-Bit and kissed him, which he returned.

Gavin pulled them away from each other and glared at Two-Bit for returning the kiss and he gave him a sheepish smile in return.

"C'mon Morghan lets get you home and get a lot of water in you."

"Okay."

When they finally got back to Morghan's house she was almost passed out. Gavin carried her in and put her on the couch. He went to the kitchen and got her a big glass of water.

"Come on Morghan you need to drink this before you go to sleep."

"I don't wanna." She whined

"You have to or the guys will find out."

"Fine" She drank the two glasses of water and went to the bathroom and threw up before she fell asleep on the basement couch.

"Well she sure is a fun drunk." Two-Bit said

"Shut up Two-Bit!" Everyone said to him


End file.
